The long range goal of this project is to study the oxidation of chemicals to toxic metabolites by prostaglandin synthetase (PGS) and to demonstrate the significance of this system in chemical-induced toxicity or carcinogenesis. BP-7, 8-diol metabolism was studied in 10T1/2 cells where the PGs and NADPH-dependent oxidation can be compared. Stimulation of PGS resulted in elevation of metabolism and higher cell transformation. These studies suggest a potentially important role for PGS in BP-induced cell transformation. In addition, we studied the metabolism amines by PGS. Amines are metabolized to reactive intermediates by PGS.